Silenced
by slytherinprincess8411
Summary: Prelude to Glee's "The Quarterback" One shot, just says how Finn died, and the reactions from some of the characters. I could not write Puck's or Rachel's initial reactions.


**My first glee story wasn't the best. They never stated how Finn Hudson died in the series, so this story will be about the phone calls the characters got.**

**Sugar will not be in this. Quinn, Joe, and Rory will.**

Kurt got the call at 3:45 that morning. He heard shallow breaths and his first thought was that his father was sick again.

"Carole? What's wrong with Dad?" He asked.

"It's not your dad, sweetie, it's Finn. Finn's gone."

Kurt froze.

"Come again?" he asked in disbelief.

He heard his dad come to the phone.

"Hey, buddy. Finn was driving a friend home tonight when some drunk driver...he went fast, didn't suffer."

"No. He's not dead. He's supposed to come visit us before the new semester starts."

"Kurt, Finn's dead."

Kurt finally heard that word, and broke.

"He didn't suffer?" he finally asked after composing himself.

"No, he didn't. I'll let you go, I need to be with Carole, and you need...to tell Rachel."

"Oh, God...Rachel."

Santana walked in at five in the morning to see Kurt sitting in his armchair, teary eyed.

"Did Blaine call off the engagement already, Lady Hummel?" she asked irritably. She had no patience for his man period today.

Kurt looked up at her, and she felt dread in her stomach.

"Shit, what's wrong, Kurt?" Santana asked. "Is it your dad?"

Kurt shook his head.

"It's Finn. He died in a car crash this morning," he whispered with his eyes closed.

Santana just stood there.

"Well, they should give you an Oscar because you had me fooled there for a minute," she finally said, laughing. Looking at his face, she saw that he was serious.

"No, he's not dead. He can't be dead. He's supposed to be here tomorrow," she said frantically.

"Calm down. I still need to tell Rachel. I need to tell...everyone. Quinn, Blaine, oh god, Puck..."

"Okay, chill. I'll tell Quinn. I'm sure Burt or Carole or someone has told Puck by now, and that means Blaine probably knows by now, too. We need to focus on Rachel first. This is going to kill her."

"What's going to kill me?"

Rachel was at the door.

Santana and Kurt looked at each other.

"Honey, we have some bad news. Sit down," Kurt said.

She did, and they all began to talk.

Meanwhile in Lima, Emma had just told Will what Burt Hummel had called about.

"He says that Noah Puckerman is staying with him tonight until he sleeps off his drunken called Blaine but he hasn't answered."

"I'll tell the glee kids tomorrow. Let me call Sue and tell her, and ask her to hold off on announcing Finn's death until after I've talked to them."

Emma watched her husband make some calls. She knew this was going to be hard on everyone.

The next day, Will called an emergency glee meeting.

Tina, Blaine, Sam, Artie, and Joe looked fearful, while Unique, Ryder, Jake, Marley, and Kitty looked clueless.

"Class, I got a phone call this morning, and it wasn't good. Finn Hudson passed away in a car crash early this morning."

Marley, Kitty, and Unique collapsed in tears while Tina and the guys immediately took to their phones.

"What are you doing?" Will asked.

"Calling Mike," Tina said, fighting back tears.

"Kurt," Blaine said, looking shell shocked.

"Brittany," Sam said, his eyes squinted up tight.

"Puck," Jake said, looking pained.

"Mercedes," Artie said in a lifeless voice.

"Quinn," Joe said softly,

Ryder kept hitting redial frantically.

'Ryder, who are you calling?" Will asked softly.

"Finn. This has to be a joke. I just talked to him last night," he said desperately.

"Okay, everyone, put your phones up. We'll talk to everyone later. Kurt definitely knows, they called him first. I'm sure Quinn already knows, and Brittany too. Puck does, because he's at the Hudson-Hummels right now. We need to focus on ourselves right now."

Everyone obliged. Blaine took Tina's and Sam's hands and squeezed them. Marley was hugging Ryder as Jake had his hand on her shoulder. Kitty and Unique were comforting Artie. Joe looked at Mr. Schue.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Will smiled a small smile. "As okay as can be expected. Principal Sue said you are all free to leave early today, so let's end things here. My phone will be on if you need to talk."

As the kids left, they each hugged their teacher.

"I'll be at Burt's later, so I'll see you then," Blaine said as he walked past Mr. Schue. He knew Will would be there as soon as he could get away.

Will then called Sue's office, to let her know that she should announce it to the rest of the student body.

This was going to be a difficult day.


End file.
